


Moonlover

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen, One sided Starflight/Sunny, Starflight has Full Nightwing Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: The Talons weren't watching some of the eggs when they hatched. Starflight's egg seeked the single beam of light that the three moons gave, and was burdened with the powers of Nightwings. Everyone believes in him to lead them, but he just wants to keep everything safe. Futures of blood cloud his mind and thoughts of death surround him, keeping him fearful.
Relationships: Clay & Starflight (Wings of Fire), Clay & Tsunami (Wings of Fire), Starflight & Dune (Wings of Fire), Starflight & Tsunami (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Kestrel wacked Webbs on the nose. "You were supposed to keep an eye on the eggs! Now we don't have a Nightwing all because our Mudwing is a monster!" She hissed, keeping the dragonet under her claws as it squirmed and cried out to try to get to the eggs. 

"Wait! I found it! Its egg was weird!" Dune came in, carrying the Nightwing by the scruff of his neck. He was a brilliant purple, with shimmering silver scales by his eyes. 

"What do you mean its egg was weird?" 

"Its egg had turned silver, underneath the single beam of the moons. I-In the library! I don't know how it got there."

Kestrel risked to herself. "Well, at least we know that this didn't kill, but he attacked the other eggs. He probably rolled that Silvershell Nightwing away from the eggs."


	2. Chapter 2

Starflight's eyes burned as hard tears came out. His tail covered his muzzle to keep himself from crying out. He needed sleep. But each time he slept was a dream that made him cry. Blurry blending visions of blood, scavengers, burning lungs, black sludge that ate everything, claws on fire, nothing but darkness. He wished he could have the dreams of everyone else. 

Clay was probably dreaming of food. Tsunami wearing a crown and embraced by her morher. Glory... well... Starflight was unsure of her, despite the ability to read minds. Sunny and being free with her.

Sunny. 

He could never dream of a perfect life with her. Everytime he did, there was someone else's voice. He couldn't see them however. Her voice was bubbly, and she constantly loved on him. Was this an older Sunny? Perhaps...

He just wanted to focus on him and Sunny.

Him and Sunny.

Him and sleep...


	3. To Breath Fresh Air

Tsunami stretched her wings. Still too small to be fully developed Starflight noticed as his Seawing friend got into a battle ready stance.

"Am I clear?" Tsunami asked to both Starflight and Clay.

"Seems like it." Clay took another glance.

"Will I make it?" Tsunami now asked Starflight.

He could see she would jump and land on her back. "No. You won't."

"Might as well try." Tsunami declared and flapped her wings. She was starting to do it, but the scrolls began to swish, making loud noises.

"Tsunami, someone might hear!" Starflight whimpered.

Tsunami gripped onto the shelves and she slipped, falling onto her back. She grunted and flipped onto her belly. "Tch. We all have wings, how come we're not using them!?"

"Kestrel says we aren't big enough yet." Clay countered.

"But the cave's already so small! By the time we're big enough, we won't have enough room to fly!"

Starflight frowned and began to pick up some of the fallen scrolls. He could hear Tsunami's fantastical worry.

_If I can't fly or swim, how will I ever meet my mother? What kind of Princess would I be?_

Starflight couldn't selectively see the future. He didn't know who Tsunami's parents were. The farthest he could reach was of more darkness. Something he didn't want to know. Was...was he seeing himself dead? He felt as if a snake was underneath his scales.

The shiver caused some of the scrolls to fall from Starflight's claws.

Clay and Tsunami looked to the other dragonet, and helped pick up the scrolls.


End file.
